Online digital media platforms allow users to upload digital content (e.g., videos, images, and so on) and add tags for browsing and retrieval of their digital content. Tags can be specific, such as “basketball”, or generic (e.g., abstract), such as “game”. It is essential to validate the relevance of these tags with respect to the digital content so as to reduce misleading or erroneous tags and improve search results. Validating these tags is challenging because the domain of variations of user-generated tags is substantially infinite Additionally, conventional tag validation techniques cannot validate a wide variety of generic tags (e.g., “sport”, “movie”, “music album”, and so on) associated with the digital content because those generic tags cannot simply be handled by conventional image feature processing techniques used to identify objects in the digital content. Because of these limitations in the conventional techniques, a vast amount of online digital content includes non-validated tags, which can be misleading and can lead to inaccurate search results.